List of Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! albums
This article lists the albums attributed to the anime adaptation of Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!. Soundtracks A Happy Life A Happy Life is a single album by Megumi Hayashibara first released on February 7, 2007 by King Records. The song "A Happy Life", written by Hayashibara's late colleague Ritsuko Okazaki, was featured as the opening theme to the anime series Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! while the second song on the album, "Lucky & Happy" was featured as the ending theme to the same anime. Track listing #"A Happy Life" – 3:38 #"Lucky & Happy" – 4:26 #"A Happy Life" (Off Vocal Version) – 3:38 #"Lucky & Happy" (Off Vocal Version) – 4:26 Original soundtracks Ensemble I is the first original soundtrack to the anime series Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!. It was released on February 21, 2007 by King Records. Track listing =Disc 1 = #"A Happy Life" TV Size Ver. – 1:35 # – 2:11 # – 1:33 # – 1:52 #"Regret" – 1:39 #"intermission" – 1:47 # – 1:31 # – 3:26 #"Ever Green" – 2:43 # – 1:07 #"Rainy Blue" – 1:38 # – 2:18 # – 4:02 # – 2:30 # – 1:21 # – 0:34 # – 2:38 # – 2:07 # – 3:27 # – 1:31 # – 2:00 #"Lucky & Happy" TV Size Ver. – 1:32 =Disc 2 = # – 4:29 # – 4:03 # – 5:03 #"school days" Electronic Pop Version – 4:40 # – 6:10 # – 3:58 # – 3:57 # – 4:20 # – 5:57 # – 5:00 Ensemble II is the second original soundtrack to the anime series Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!. It was released on May 16, 2007 by King Records. Track listing =Disc 1 = # – 2:02 # – 1:12 # – 1:37 #"Ever Green"　Piano Ver. – 2:43 # – 2:34 # – 1:58 # – 3:04 # – 2:59 # – 2:39 #"Outbreak" – 5:23 # – 1:17 # – 1:55 # – 1:54 # – 2:53 # – 2:22 # – 2:24 #"A Happy Life" (last episode ver.) – 2:22 =Disc 2 = # – 3:16 # – 3:33 # – 3:51 # – 5:32 Seioh Gakuen Kōka Band is a single album by Yui Horie and Minori Chihara first released on March 21, 2007 by King Records. Track listing #"Seioh Gakuen Kōka" Gakuensai Ver. – 2:55 #"Sakura Mau Kono Yakusoku no Chi de" – 3:43 #"Seioh Gakuen Kōka" Gakuensai Ver. (Instrumental) – 2:55 #"Sakura Mau Kono Yakusoku no Chi de" (Instrumental) – 3:43 Miracle Straight! is an album by Yui Horie, Ai Nonaka, Marina Inoue, Aya Hirano, and Saki Fujita, first released on April 4, 2007 by King Records. The song "Miracle Straight!" was the opening theme to the visual novel adaptation Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! Kira Kira ☆ Happy Festa!, while the song "Yume Panorama Wide" was the ending theme. Theme songs # – 4:34 # – 2:03 # – 2:03 # – 2:03 # – 2:03 # – 2:04 # – 4:33 # – 3:51 Character mini albums The following albums were sung by the seiyū for the five female main characters in the series. They are: Yui Horie as Manami Amamiya, Ai Nonaka as Mika Inamori, Marina Inoue as Mutsumi Uehara, Aya Hirano as Mei Etoh, and Saki Fujita as Momoha Odori. Manami Amamiya is the first of the character mini albums and was released on September 6, 2006. Track listing # – 3:49 # – 3:27 # – 3:49 # – 3:27Amazon.co.jp for Manami's album Mika Inamori is the second of the character mini albums and was released on October 4, 2006. Track listing # – 3:48 #"school days" – 4:44 # – 3:48 #"school days" (Instrumental) – 4:44Amazon.co.jp for Mika's album Mutsuki Uehara is the third of the character mini albums and was released on November 8, 2006. Track listing # – 4:19 # – 3:01 # – 4:19 # – 3:01Amazon.co.jp for Mutsuki's album Mei Etō is the fourth of the character mini albums and was released on December 21, 2006. Track listing # – 3:29 # – 4:28 # – 3:29 # – 4:28Amazon.co.jp for Mei's album Momoha Odori is the fifth of the character mini albums and was released on January 1, 2007. Track listing # – 3:52 # – 3:44 # – 3:52 # – 3:44Amazon.co.jp for Momoha's album'' References Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Category:Discographies of Japanese artists es:Anexo:Banda sonora de Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! ja:がくえんゆーとぴあ まなびストレート!のアルバムの一覧